Star Trek: Wesley's Private Life
by teddyinahat
Summary: This is my first story, its not the best i can do, i just threw it together quickly. If you like it i will continue. Rated M for future chapters. I dont own Star Trek or Liv & Maddie. wesleyxmaddie please R


Wesley gave over his position to Ensign Jacobs and headed off the bridge. There were no friendly goodbyes today. Everyone was on high alert and the entire crew were starting to feel the strain of the current mission.

Wesley had booked an hour on the holodeck for when he came off duty so he headed straight to deck eleven. The holodeck was in high demand these days, it was a great way to forget the stresses and strains of patrolling a warzone. Most of the crew had taken to going in groups so they could get more time, but Wesley always tried to get an hour or two to himself. He didn't think there was anyone else on the ship who shared his taste in holoprograms.

The corridors were quiet and he soon arrived at the entrance to holodeck 3, tapped a few controls to access his private programs and loaded one entitled "Liv and Maddie - Free Play" and then locked the controls so anyone who checked would not see what he was doing or be able to walk in. He had discovered Liv and Maddie while searching through an old article on ancient forms of entertainment and a company called Disney. It had been a television show for young people; primitive by the standards expected by the youths of today.

The doors of the holodeck closed and faded away behind him and he found himself outside a house on a lovely sunny day in Stevens Point, Wisconsin where the show was set.

"Today is the day!" he said to himself quietly.

He walked up the path to the door of the house and knocked. After a moment a woman opened the door and looked at him.

"Ah Wesley, come on in, I'll call Maddie for you now"

He had quickly discovered that Maddie was his favourite character after playing for the first time. Although the twins Liv and Maddie had been played by the same actress all those years ago, they were very different characters. Liv was the popular, beautiful, talented star of the family, and Maddie was her sporty and more tomboyish younger twin sister.

He had put himself into the program as a school mate of the girls, and had quickly became friendly with the, in his opinion, more attractive Maddie. He found that he fitted in well as he was the same age, sixteen, as the twins and although he was much more intelligent than any of the students he enjoyed the school environment.

Today he had come to Maddie's house, as he had done in the past, to help her study, but today he had another motive.

He stood in the living room as Maddie's mum called her, and soon she came hopping down the stairs, her long blonde hair flying behind her in a cute pony tail. She came to a a stop at the bottom of the stairs and straightened her glasses.

"Hey Wes, we can work upstairs today, Liv is out with Ocean at the mall" he said as she grabbed his arm and started up the stairs again.

"Ok," he stammered, he was suddenly nervous. This wasn't as he had planned it, they had never been upstairs before. He followed her up, getting a lovely view of her butt in her tight shorts. His heart gave another flutter.

"c'mon, just in here" she said going through into the room she shared with Liv.

She jumped on the bed closest to the door and crossed her legs in front of her. Her books already lay open around her.

"I see you got started without Me," he remarked as he started to pull out the char from one of the desks.

"Come sit beside me, silly. How can you see my books if you are all the way over there?"

He hesitated but did as he was told, sitting on the end of the bed and starting to get his notebook out of his bag. She shifted closer to him and lifted a book. She smelled lovely. He quickly set the notebook on his lap hiding the bulge in his pants that was starting to grow. Not knowing why he felt so ashamed with a computer generated character. He looked at her.

"Maddie…?"

"Yes Wesle…"

He kissed her. He had no idea what he was doing, he was sixteen and had never kissed a girl before. He didn't even know any real girls his age. He pulled away and looked anywhere but at her, but she touched his chin pulling him back to face her, and then she kissed him back.


End file.
